


One Summer Night

by simonsays127



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 am type beat, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, and angst but i refuse to hurt hyerim, i just think there should be more hyunwon and hyerim, i wrote this while listening to honne’s woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127
Summary: two soft gfs enjoying their time together
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling gay in this quarantine and decided that hyerim needed more content. need i say more?

90 degree heat and a clear night sky. Swatting mosquitoes with their hands on the back porch of a small suburban home. The world was asleep. Lights from the city dimmed to make way for the starlight.

The rhythmic rise and fall of chests. Peaceful, quiet breaths while the others were resting. They were in their own little world away from everyone else. No one else really mattered to them but themselves. A self centered relationship of stolen kisses and little moments together.

Nothing was more perfect than the view from the deck. And it wasn’t the city. It was the scenery of soft black locks and uncolored lips. Piercing brown eyes and a smug smile, knowing the world was in her arms. Cuddling impossibly closer to the warmth, despite the desert like weather. The heat was just the downside of being so close to the one thing that kept them grounded.

Music softly played in the background, volume low enough as not to wake up their friends. The music was therapeutic. It embodied the feeling of such a perfect relationship, making moments like these feel so much more. The soundtrack to life; or so the playlist was called. Life was much more despairful than the sweet melodies streaming out from the phone. But, since it was just them, the tracks looping felt more fitting.

The songs sounded muffled compared to the half baked conversations that filled the world. Words with no meaning or substance orbiting their bubble. The impenetrable bubble around them. Still, they listened intently to what the other had to say. The gibberish. The nonsensical blabber. Barely constructed sentences. Nothing of substance yet so important that the earth stopped spinning for them. It halted so they could bask in the presence of one another.

Moving closer to the girl next to her, she couldn’t help but feel like she orbits her. Like the sun and the earth. Her rock constantly moving around her, postponing schedules and activities to sleep in with the love of her life. A few more hours in bed with her sun would always take priority over a miserable catch up brunch with an old friend. No one mattered as much as her love.

The same could be said for the purple haired girl resting her head on her shoulder. She took care of everything for her girlfriend, doing her laundry and making her breakfast so she didn’t have to. They always made it clear that the work was voluntary. No one needed the other but they wanted each other so badly that it felt like a necessity. 

No matter what it was, they would never trade each other for anything. Even if the only way to live was through the other’s sacrifice. They would both rather die happily together then hurt the other. 

They just had that type of love. A sweet, soft love that only came with the freshness of a relationship. The type that was still a blossom, not yet fully bloomed into a prickly rose that one can easily prick the other on. They still were in the honeymoon of the relationship and it seemed it would carry on that way forever. It just appeared like they were meant to be forever and ever. Soulmates, if you will.

Still, they didn’t care for the future. Who cared about kids and marriage when there was a half asleep girl babbling on and on about the stars and the sky. Random trivia about orion’s belt and the constellations. Astronomy jargon about dead stars and gas giants. None of it made sense to someone who didn’t care for the subject. Still, anything one cared about, the other felt the need to know at least the basics of it. They both took interest in each other because that’s just the couple they were. Just a perfect couple.

It was getting late as crickets stopped crying out and birds started replacing them. Blacks melting into pinks. Sunlight peeking through the lines of buildings by the city. With the night coming to an end, she felt obligated to take her and her sleepy girl to bed. One girl was falling asleep, too tired to keep rambling about the stars in the sky. The other was wrapping the first’s arms around her neck, gently picking up her lover.

Before leaving, she grabbed her phone off the banister, pausing her playlist which signified the true end of the night. She then opened the sliding glass door quietly as to maintain the peace. The sooner she put her down in bed, the sooner they could sleep off their fatigue and do it again the next day. The thought excited the taller of the pair. She wished she could have this every night and not just during summers. She loved lazy days, well lazy nights, with the one person who mattered most. The one who was above all in her eyes.

Her girlfriend muttered something like a slurred ‘I love you’ while she carried her to their bed. She couldn’t help but smile at the words. Even if it was just three of them, they held more meaning than anything that anyone else could say. And maybe it was just because it was from her girlfriend but she definitely felt like they were the other words that mattered.

Placing her girl down on the mattress and then flopping down beside her, Hyejoo mumbled an ‘I love you too’ that was more of a jumbled whisper than actual words. Still, Yerim appreciated the gesture. Hyejoo was never really affectionate which is why she loved falling asleep to those words, even at 6 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> now i just need a super angsty (or fluffy but let’s be honest...) hyunwon idea to promote my underrated ships


End file.
